


Problem Solved

by caramelcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bit of pining in there too ig lmao, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Yah i would say this is kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcat/pseuds/caramelcat
Summary: "He needs to push these thoughts to the back of his mind before he sees him. Him who has been practically the only thing on his mind lately. Him with his stupid perfect grin and stupid nice long fingers that would look perfect with his intertwined in them and -"





	Problem Solved

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a little small something ig not set in any particular point of time like just whenever lmao... anyway thx for reading !  
> btw my tumblr is fightown !!

Jeremy has a problem. A huge one. One that consists of a red hoodie and dark perfectly tousled hair and pretty eyes and -

And he's getting off topic now. He needs to... chill. Okay, no, he just needs to stay calm and think it all thoroughly. He's probably just been watching too many romance-based porn videos lately or something. Yeah, that's it. Totally.

Jeremy grips the strap of his backpack tighter as he gets closer to the cafeteria. He needs to push these thoughts to the back of his mind before he sees him. Him who has been practically the only thing on his mind lately. Him with his stupid perfect grin and stupid nice long fingers that would look perfect with his intertwined in them and -

Jesus Christ, this really is becoming a huge problem. He's got to stop thinking about this before he meets up with him because then his face will automatically go completely red and he'll ask, “Jeremy, buddy, what's got you all red?” and how exactly would he respond to that? Spill everything? Lie to him? He couldn't do that, either of them.

Okay, he's here, the cafeteria. No more thinking, just...

“Jeremy, buddy! What's up?” Michael says as he throws an arm around Jeremy's shoulders. He gestures wildly with a cup of slushie and Jeremy is seriously worried there's going to be red slush everywhere soon. “You totally missed it, man, all last night I was working on that level I've been stuck on for forever — you know what I'm talking about? (Jeremy nods because of course he does) — and then just when I was gonna give up, I tried one last time and I did it! Beat it without breaking a sweat, sorta anyway...”

Michael continues on about the details of how he finally accomplished success and Jeremy just watches him. He notices the way Michael is still enthusiastically moving the hand holding his slushie while his arm is still slung across his shoulders, other hand gripping lightly at Jeremy's sweater. He can feel a blush coming from that. They continue walking to their usual table and sit down, Michael's arm going to rest on the table instead of Jeremy's shoulders. He frowns slightly at that.

That's also when he remembers that he was supposed to be listening to Michael talking the entire time. Damn him and his runaway thoughts, but can you blame him? He could watch Michael talk for forever and only be focused on the way his eyes sparkle or the way he can notice a few faint freckles here and there.

“Earth to Jeremy! Hello!”

Jeremy is brought back from his thoughts as Michael waves a hand in front of his face.

“You spacing out on me? Rude. Am I really that boring?” Michael jokes.

Jeremy blushes and says quickly, “Dude, no! I was just thinking...”

“What about?”

Jeremy blushes again and looks away as he starts fiddling with his hands. “Uh...nothing interesting. Don't worry about it.” Why can't he be calm and cool about it all? Better yet, why can't he just stop thinking all these things about Michael?

Maybe he doesn't want to stop, though.

“Whatever, dude. Hey, you want anything from the line? I think they got fries today. The good kind.” Michael says as he starts standing up.

Jeremy nods and goes to follow him. He stops, though, when Michael puts out a hand and starts backing away towards the food line with an “Allow me, Jer-bear.”

Michael shoots him a wide grin when he sees Jeremy blushing lightly at the nickname before he turns around and walks off. Jeremy blushes harder at the grin aimed at him and finds himself frustrated at himself. Michael has smiled and grinned at him a million times, so why is he getting all worked up over them now? Why do feelings about people have to change so much? He groans and lays his head on the lunch table.

He has got to stop thinking about Michael like this.

__________

They're hanging out at Michael's now, school having ended about an hour ago. Michael is currently intensely focused on Donkey Kong 64, the vintage clear controller clasped tightly in his hands. They had been playing Mario Kart 64 together earlier before Jeremy had said that he wanted to take a break. Now he's just leaning back on his bean bag as he watches the TV screen. Well, he at least looks like he's watching when in truth he's not paying attention at all. He's thinking. Again.

He's thinking about the way the light from the screen causes shadows to play across Michael's face. He's thinking about Michael's focused stare and the fact that his tongue is peeking out from his lips and oh, man, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Then he'll start thinking about kissing and making out and... more. Would...

Would Michael ever want to kiss him?

Maybe he'll only ever feel platonic things towards him. Or maybe Jeremy just isn't attractive enough? Or confident or cool or...

Jeremy sighs and slips further down on his bean bag. This causes Michael to pause the game and turn towards him.

“Seriously, buddy, what's up? Something's been bugging you lately and I'm starting to get a little worried. So, what's wrong?”

Dammit, he never meant to worry him. He didn't know he had been so obvious about the fact that something has been bothering him. He runs a hand through his hair and starts, “Well, it's just...”

“Yeah?”

“Okay, like... there's this, uh, person? That I like and...”

“Dude, chill, is this about Christine? I know you have a crush on her.”

Jeremy sputters, “No, no, I don't, uh, have a crush on her! It's... someone else.”

“You don't? Okay, then who is she? Come on, you gotta tell me.”

“Well... it's not exactly a... you shouldn't use...” Jeremy tries until he finally just practically shouts, “They're not a girl!” He blushes deeply and covers his face with his hands. “That's all I'm gonna say.”

He doesn't hear anything for a minute or two until there's quiet shuffling of Michael moving on his bean bag. He didn't realize that he was moving in front of him until he felt hands on his wrists, tugging gently. Jeremy moves his hands away but refuses to look Michael in the eye.

“Jeremy, is that what's been bothering you so much? Did you think I wouldn't, like, approve or something? Jeremy, buddy, nothing could stop us from being friends! I'll support whoever you wanna date, girl or boy.”

Jeremy looks at him at the last bit and swears he can see something there. Something like... hope?

He must be imagining things.

Michael smiles softly at him when they make eye contact. Even though the room is lit up only by the TV, Jeremy could still point out every feature of his face, from the edges of his soft lips to his few freckles. He also realizes that Michael is still holding onto his thin wrists and that at this point they're just staring at each other and smiling gently. They're so close now that he can feel Michael's warm breath and see that his lips are parted just slightly...

His breath hitches as he leans closer, closer, and then...

He's kissing him.

Jeremy Heere is kissing his best friend of 12 years, Michael Mell.

Holy. Shit.

His lips are soft and everything he imagined they'd be and more. His thoughts have finally stopped and stay that way even when he's pulling back. He's blushing so hard as he looks at Michael who's grinning widely, a blush dusting his cheeks as well.

He figures that it's safe to say Michael won't ever only feel platonic things towards him.


End file.
